


La mia Favola preferita

by Marika_Grosso



Category: Le notti di Taranto - Le Peruggine
Genre: Fluff, Le Peruggine, LeNottidiTaranto, M/M, Missing Moments, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marika_Grosso/pseuds/Marika_Grosso
Summary: La storia si svolge anni dopo la conclusione del libro "Le Notti di Taranto" scritto da Le Peruggine, magnifiche autrici italiane. È un piccolo scorcio della vita di Antonio e Patrizio.
Relationships: Patrizio/Antonio
Kudos: 1





	La mia Favola preferita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction nasce per un concorso indetto dalle autrici, Le Peruggine.  
> Racconta un ipotetico futuro dei protagonisti del loro libro "Le Notti di Taranto".
> 
> Ha vinto come fanfiction scelta dalle autrici.
> 
> (Inoltre è il primo editing che mi ha fatto Nykyo, inizio di una promettente collaborazione.)

«Nooooo, zio Patrizio diventerà mio marito.»  
L'urlo della bambina riecheggiò in tutto l'acquario, facendo voltare non poche teste nella loro direzione.  
Antonio si voltò verso Sofia, che a sua volta guardò sua figlia Paola, esasperata da quell'ennesimo capriccio, mentre Patrizio arrossiva per le attenzioni che, Antonio ne era sicuro, mai si sarebbe aspettato di ricevere.  
Lo vide poi inginocchiarsi di fronte a Paola e sorriderle, aprendo le braccia per accoglierla al loro interno. La bimba, nonostante i lacrimoni, gli si gettò addosso, facendolo ondeggiare per l'inaspettata forza del suo slancio.  
Antonio osservò la scena dall'alto, accanto all'amica di lunga data, e gli sfuggì un sospiro.  
Quella storia andava avanti ormai da mesi e, anche se era restio ad ammetterlo, l'interesse della piccola per Patrizio iniziava a farlo ingelosire.  
Guardò la veretta all'anulare del fidanzato, la mano stretta intorno alle piccole spalle di Paola, poi fissò quello che portava lui, identico, e sospirò ancora una volta.  
Stavano insieme da molti anni e vivevano insieme, erano praticamente una _coppia sposata_ , ma qualcosa nell'atteggiamento del suo fidanzato nei confronti della bambina, lo faceva innervosire.  
Forse erano gli sguardi dolci che Patrizio le rivolgeva, i sorrisi grandi che mettevano in mostra i denti bianchi, il modo in cui l'assecondava.  
La sua gola si strinse, mentre pensava che la loro relazione potesse in qualche modo impedire la realizzazione di un sogno di paternità che, nel loro paese, purtroppo non potevano concretizzare.  
«Zio Patrizio, vero che diventerai mio marito?»  
Antonio vide il fidanzato arrossire per l'ennesima volta, e proprio mentre continuava a fissarlo, Patrizio si voltò e gli sorrise. Lui scosse il capo e guardò la bimba castana che aveva di fronte.  
«Mi dispiace tesoro, ma non credo sia possibile.»  
La bimba per tutta risposta spalancò gli occhi, non abituata a un rifiuto, di fronte ai suoi capricci.  
«Ma io voglio sposare te!» continuò insistente, unendo alla protesta anche qualche finta lacrima di coccodrillo. Si portò una manina agli occhi, e li stropicciò in modo veramente troppo plateale, per una bimba di appena cinque anni.  
«E io ne sono molto onorato, tesoro, ma zio Patrizio deve sposare zio Antonio. Come facciamo?»  
Antonio osservò sbalordito il fidanzato, e arrossì non poco, nonostante stesse cercando in tutti i modi di rallentare il battito forsennato del proprio cuore.  
«Lo vedi questo?» lo sentì continuare e poi mostrare l'anello alla piccola.  
Patrizio se lo sfilò dall'anulare sinistro e lo mise sul palmo. Lo spettacolo del solco che la fede aveva impresso sulla pelle del suo dito fece rabbrividire Antonio di trepidazione.  
«Questo anello è una promessa che ho fatto molti anni fa a zio Antonio, non posso certo rimangiarmi la parola data, giusto?»  
Patrizio si rimise l'anello e tornò a cercarlo con lo sguardo e a sorridergli ancora per qualche istante.  
Paola stava facendo la stessa cosa, e Antonio si preparò a dover fronteggiare mille domande o una nuova scenata. Si sorprese parecchio quando dalle sue labbra uscirono invece queste parole: «È perché zio Antonio ti ha salvato, non è vero? Come mi hai raccontato spesso prima di dormire, quando rimango a casa vostra di notte.»  
«Esattamente. Ti ricordi benissimo.»  
Il sorriso di Patrizio divenne ancora più largo e radioso, e proprio per quello lo stomaco di Antonio si strinse in una morsa di aspettativa. Sentì il gomito di Sofia che lo colpiva direttamente nelle costole, facendolo boccheggiare per qualche momento, in carenza di ossigeno.  
«Una confessione in pubblico, davvero romantico, non credi?»  
Antonio si voltò verso di lei e la fissò in cagnesco, mentre Sofia invece gli sorrideva sincera.  
«Andiamo piccola peste,» la sentì dire mentre prendeva una mano della bimba e l'allontanava da Patrizio. «Andiamo a vedere i delfini.»  
E si allontanarono lungo il corridoio, lasciandoli soli.  
«Quindi gli racconti di come ci siamo incontrati, per farla dormire?»  
Antonio scrutò il fidanzato, ancora inginocchiato a terra, Patrizio gli sorrise e si alzò, per raggiungerlo. Gli prese la mano sinistra, accarezzando l'anulare e poi l'anello.  
«Perché è la mia favola preferita, Antonio.»


End file.
